Palabras Ocultas
by merid1ana
Summary: este es un breve relato de que pasaría si las palabras que pensabas que no fueron escuchadas de verdad llegaran a la persona que amas [alexy x Sucrette] Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a ChinoMiko, se agradecen sus comentarios y sugerencias


Estos eran dos amigos, su amistad era tan sólida que todo el tiempo estaban juntos, eran un chico y una chica, para todo el instituto no era raro que se llevaran tan bien, pese a que se dice que una chica y un chico no pueden ser amigos, pero ellos eran la excepción, por el pequeño detalle de que el chico era gay. Alexy era el amigo que toda chica desearía, atento y divertido, para sucrette no existía en el mundo nada mejor que ir al centro comercial con él, probarse ropa y mirar pasar a los apuestos chicos que andaban por ahí. Sin embargo para sucrette, no existía un chico más apuesto que alexy y en el fondo sabía que ella sentía algo más que una amistad, aún recordaba tiernamente el día que lo conoció, él y su hermano acababan de ser transferidos y desde ese momento se volvieron, casi inseparables, grande fue su sorpresa cuando este le confeso que le gustaban los chicos, por un momento creyó que solo le mentía para hacer que violeta desistiera en salir con él, pero se le veía tan seguro que decidió creerle y reforzaron su lazo de amistad. No se dio cuenta en que momento ya habían nacido esos sentimientos, pero ella luchaba contra ellos, para ello solía tener citas, nada en serio, solo cosas para olvidar porque nada le dolía más que el mismo alexy le ayudara a escoger los atuendos que usaría para sus citas. Un día alexy le comentó que se transferiría de escuela porque estaba profundamente enamorado de kentin y que era doloroso para el saber que él no lo miraba de la misma manera, para ella fue un golpe sumamente fuerte, pero evito sus ganas de llorar para que alexy no se preocupara, ese día casi no se vieron, sucrette lo evito por miedo que sus sentimientos se desbordaran y terminará hiriendo a su mejor amigo. Deambulo por la aulas buscando una donde dar rienda suelta a su dolor, entonces llego a una donde él se encontraba, estaba solo con sus característicos audífonos puestos, parecía dormido; de repente una loca idea cruzo por su mente, alexy no prestaba atención de nada cuando se colocaba los audífonos, y pensó que si decía por una vez sus verdaderos sentimientos quizás solo quizás su dolor fuera menos. La chica tomo aire y en seguida hablo: -sabes alexys, no se cómo decir esto, en verdad quisiera que fuera fácil y solo porque sé que no me escuchas lo diré-. La chica tomo un poco de aire y continuo un poco titubeante, - te amo, te amo como jamás pensé amar a alguien, no sé en qué momento paso, ni como fue, quizás fue tu personalidad, esa manera tierna de cuidarme, esos ojos sinceros que me desarman, no lo sé o el hecho de que contigo puedo ser yo misma, jamás había conocido a alguien tan divertido y sincero como tú, lo lamento tanto, yo sé que no puedes amarme, y me duele mucho tu partida, pero espero que seas feliz- dijo finalmente entre sollozos. El pelo azul abrió sus ojos y lentamente retiro sus audífonos, miro a la chica dulcemente y dijo -no sabes cuantas veces soñé en escuchar esas palabras-. Sucrette se quedó pálida para después para después pasar a un rojo intenso, intento salir corriendo pero alexy la detuvo, -espera, no te vayas- dijo mientras la sujetaba de la mano -no sueltamente, dios me quiero morir de la vergüenza, por favor olvida lo que dije- gritaba ella intentando soltarse, pero él la atrajo hacia su pecho y la abrazo, coloco su cabeza sobre la suya y le susurró - yo también te amo-. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos -¿pero cómo es posible?, si tú eres... Eres- -¿gay?, pues te mentí y antes de que te pongas violenta te contare lo que paso- La soltó y miro sus ojos y comenzó su historia -todo fue en día que llegaste a preguntarme si me interesaba violeta, pensé que sería una buena broma decirte que era gay, uno para ver tu reacción porque aceptémoslo eres bien ingenua y dos para desilusionar a violeta por que la que me gustaba eras tú, comenzamos a salir más y pasar tiempo contigo era lo mejor de mi día, como no enamorarme de tu dulzura e inocencia, pero después todo se complicó y no pude decirte la verdad y comenzaste a tener todas esas citas y comencé a morir lentamente, pensaba que todo era mi culpa por no decirte la verdad y no es por kentin por quien quería marcharme, si no por ti, era insostenible para mi tenerte tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos- La chica se lanzó a sus brazos -oh alexys, yo no sabía y sin embargo tú la pasaste peor que yo- -me lo merecida por no ser del todo sincero, pero ahora, puedo hacer algo que me noria hacer desde hace mucho tiempo- Delicadamente levanto el rostro de su querida sucrette y la beso apasionadamente -ahora tu primer beso es mío-, dijo pícaramente, la chica se sonrojo a un más -pero como es que...- -¿lo sé?- la interrumpió el peli azul - porque tú me lo dijiste, eres tan despistada que lo olvidaste- -oh es cierto- dijo mientras le sonreía -pero dime una cosa, ¿te iras?- -¿Qué?, tendría que estar loco para irme y dejarte a merced de todos esos lobos, me quedo para cuidar de mi novia- Y de nuevo volvió a besarla


End file.
